Eros Fantasia
by Kickberry
Summary: Saber starts to discover a past that alters to the point where her present is affecting herself and others. The cause remains hidden, turning every major event into the most depraved and ecchi she will reenact in her mind for the better or worst. Rating applies for a range of adult themes present in each chapter
1. Scandalous

A/N: Yes, this story is happening. And I'll be sure to highlight what kind of kinks you'll see in the following chapters. For now, this one is pretty normal, more of a conflict rising with Saber's former identity as a **male** ruler put to great/horny uses.

Category: A bit non-con, cumpie, straight

* * *

A petite woman sat on her knees in a dojo. She basked in the sunlight that left a glow on her braided, golden hair and clothes of white and navy blue. With eyes closed, she meditated, more to block out recent events. Saber, the former King of Britain, was in a mental state of distress.

This started with a question from Rin. The damned mage had asked why the drunken rendezvous with Shirou was so quiet last night. To make things worse, she asked it out loud in the dining room, where the expected company had amassed in for breakfast. Each and every one - surprisingly Sakura as well - mocked the pair with rhetorical questions and small insults.

Despite the moment's good-natured atmosphere - at least in Saber's opinion - her interactions with Shirou have become awkward. To clarify, they indeed had tried to have an evening rump. It ended early for complicated reasons.

Saber did not get any sleep since. Without proper rest, she had an irritating morning (why she almost snapped at Rin for being a nosy bitch). To avoid further embarrassment, she meditated in the dojo, a stay that lasted until late afternoon.

"Hello, how's my Queen of Britain doing today?"

The blonde woman clenched her hands into fists. She sensed another presence, the owner of that cheerful voice, step across the wide, wooden floor. Saber was about to ignore this person until she heard paper crumple and caught a whiff of sweet bread.

"Come on Saber, don't be mad. I brought food as a peace offering. You can have some."

The blonde woman opened her eyes, focused her strained sight on the toasted pieces of bread. She snatched two, shoved them into her mouth, then chewed. She relished the taste of sweet, red beans with little regard for her unpleasant guest.

"Wow, you swallowed those well. Is Shirou's dick that big?"

Saber choked on her bread. With inhuman strength, she puffed out her cheeks and gulped down the hot morsels. Suffering from a burnt tongue, she glared at Rin, the pigtailed brunette. This Japanese minx wore her trademark black skirt and long-sleeved, red top. Once a friend, she was now dead to the blonde woman (although the food bribe did open ideas for salvation).

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The mage tittered as she waved her hand in a nonchalant manner. "You probably had bigger, considering there were hefty men in Old England."

"Rin!"

"Relax, I'm trying to lighten the mood." The pigtailed mage sat near Saber. She looked around to see various decorations hang or lean against the white walls. "I thought you've adjusted to our era's sense of humor."

Saber resumed her meditation. "There is nothing funny about what happened, Rin. It was a terrible moment, when I...I...chased him away from the bed."

"What, did you want him to try a new kink?" The mage took a piece of bread from her foil wrapper. "Archer doesn't like to take things from the other end. Maybe it's the same for your man."

"Rin, that's not-."

"But if you take him while he's asleep, he'll grow into it."

Saber smacked the floor. Furious, she yelled, "That is not. The situation! He left because I almost fractured parts of his body!" Her face fell as she remembered her lover leaving the room in frustration, before either could reach desired release.

"Okay, so why did you almost break his body?" Rin chewed on her snack with smacking lips. "Oh Akasha, don't tell me you almost bit off his dick too."

Silence settled in the room. The mage did not take a bite out of her bread. Saber's face grew a blush. A full minute passed before Rin made a silly grin.

"That really almost happened?"

"I may have involved teeth when polishing his...sword."

"Don't say it like that. That language is for dorks." Rin glanced at her bitten treat with spite. "Of course, Archer uses the same kind of dialogue. I put him on an abstinence streak and he still likes to mention iron, wood, stuff that makes me think he doesn't want a woman's body."

Like a hog, the mage devoured her bread. Saber watched in silence, played with the idea that Rin matched the sexual frustration of a pent-up church priest (molestation, still a thing in Old Britain).

Rin sighed and swiped bread crumbs off of her lips. "Forget it, this is about you, not me. So spill, what happened?"

"That is everything. I ruined an evening of mana restoration."

"Restoration?" the mage scoffed. "More like a weekly itch. You can't expect all of us to believe the things in his bedroom are for your benefit only?" Rin regained her coy smile. "Well, that's not a bad idea. But for the sake of honesty, can't you two at least admit there's some kind of relationship going on, sexual or romantic?"

Saber's grip tightened, left wrinkles in her skirt. The mage declared she saw this with her moving eyes.

"And don't hide or distract me from the real issue. Why did you hurt poor Shirou when he just wanted to fuck your brains out?"

Rin's childish tone and wagging eyebrows embarrassed Saber. The blonde knight took a deep breath, weighing the consequences of her next words.

"I...I've been having memories of my past life."

"Your time as the king?" Rin tilted her head, confused and intrigued. "It's normal to remember happy moments, but if I remember right, you didn't have much of them."

"True, but some of these memories are...indecent by nature."

The pigtailed mage sat straight up with crossed legs. Her attentive expression, those wide eyes, sowed doubt in Saber's heart. However, the knight had little choice but to share because hardly anyone could help (or keep as good of a secret...Sakura would probably murder her).

"Come on, continue. What kind of moments were indecent? What did you do back when you were the king of an entire country?"

Saber felt Rin was getting off topic with her original problem involving Shirou. Yet, she decided to humor the pigtailed mage. "I'm not sure if these memories are correct. They seem out of place, but if not my mind, my body remembers the experience."

The blonde woman hugged her stomach. Her muscles tightened as the memories returned, as they came to haunt her.

* * *

 **Lancelot**

"Let go of me!"

Saber struggled in the arms of a larger man. Her feet hit water, made splashes and ripples across the lake. Earlier, she tried to take a bath naked, leaving her clothes and possessions on the grassy shore.

Due to exhaustion from battle, she could hardly put up a struggle against her assailant when he grabbed her from behind. She even panicked after she felt the person's muscles rub against her light skin, tickling her.

"Unhand me, do you realize who you are assaulting?"

"This is not an assault, my Lord. I am merely...embracing you."

Saber stopped when she recognized the voice. She even allowed the mysterious man to carry her back to shore, where he softened his hold. This freedom allowed her to turn and see a handsome, rugged face draped with violet bangs.

"L-lancelot!" The naked woman covered her breasts and scrunched her face, horrified. "H-how did you know where to find me?"

"I followed you." The brazen man stepped back to reveal a white shirt and brown, cotton pants. "You ran off without an escort after battle. I followed only to lose you. One path brought me here, where I planned to bathe only to see you here doing the same."

"I-I see." Saber tried not to mind her ally's masculine figure. This was the first time she's seen him without his armor, the first time she saw him other than a Knight of the Round Table. "Then what you did is forgivable. Never speak of this with the others."

The king tried to reach for her clothes. Lancelot moved in her way. His stare made Saber nervous, especially when she's only seen them from the most vile members of the human race.

"Forgivable? What is less forgivable than the fact that you, a woman, lied to us!"

Saber flinched at the angry words. She walked backwards to distance herself from Lancelot. "That deception...was designed to protect all of you. If our people, the entire kingdom, discovered my true identity, we would lose their support, their respect for our cause."

"Then damn the people!" The knight grabbed Saber's arms and pulled her close until their faces were inches apart. "My Lord, you are a blessing to us all. To hide your beauty for such reasons is a sin to every man who adore you."

The king blushed. For the first time in her life, she was acknowledged as a beautiful woman. Loss at words, she wasn't prepared for the moment when the man put his hand behind her head. One pull connected their lips. Saber's surprise allowed Lancelot to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Still tired, the king could not push him away. She only groaned as the knight tongued the roof and floor of her mouth. Several flicks down her throat almost gagged her. When he pulled away, Saber breathed hard, experiencing a rush of heat through her head.

"Lancelot, stop. It is enough you know my secret. Anything beyond this could create complications."

The knight brought her to the ground. On his knees, he raised his shirt to take it off, leave his top bare. Saber stared, almost drooled at the sight of his pecs and abs. She shook her head to regain composure before Lancelot cupped her breast with both hands.

"So small, so pure. Nobody would believe you are our king if they saw you."

Saber glanced down at her tits, annoyed. When she tried to retort, a cry escaped her lips after Lancelot licked her nipple. He squeezed, twerked the small mounds, stimulating her chest. All the woman could do was slide her limbs around and endure the raw pleasuring.

"And you are soft. How can a lion feel so tender under my fingers?" Lancelot moved his hand down Saber's stomach. When he reached the edge of her pussy, he slid in two fingers. The foreign insertion caused the woman to twitch, gasp as her lover stretched out her hole and dug deeper.

Saber started, "La-lance-lancelot!" before she shrieked and ripped the grass underneath. Her vaginal walls pressed around the man's digits; a switch she had never felt went off inside her body. This emotion coursed through her so raw, she could not control her ragged breaths.

"My Lord, your secret deprived you one of life's greatest pleasure." Lancelot yanked his pants off until not a single piece of clothing was found on his body. Between his thick legs hung a meat pole growing into a sizable pole, a battering vagina ram. "I now realize it is my duty to satisfy you."

The dazed woman regained her senses, struggled harder than before. "No, Lancelot! Stop!" She eyed his hips, the penis closing in on her soaking pussy. "Lancelot, as your king, I demand you stop or face the consequences!"

"Then kill me if you must." The knight pressed the bulbous head of his sex organ into the woman's opening. "But I will fulfill your needs. As of now, you and I are lovers."

Saber tensed after the penis entered her entrance. She roared as it pierced through her tight walls, reached the end of the hole. When Lancelot pulled out, the slick pull almost made her moan with joy. The next thrust created a hitch in her throat.

"My Lord, if you are still afraid of witnesses, do not worry." Lancelot slammed his waist into Saber's. "I told the others I would take care of you. They will not come near this area. It is safe for you to act as you wish."

The woman let out a short yelp by the next thrust. She squirmed, waved her legs above as the pounding picked up speed. Saber tried to deny it, reject the passion she felt as a porked female. Her pride did not even allow a cry louder than a gasp or grunt fly into the air.

Lancelot made more noise, huffed and growled as he slammed his lover. His hips adjusted before one more fuck caused Saber to groan, her loudest yet. He did it again to recreate the reaction; he had finally found her g-spot.

"Please, stop." Saber clawed the knight's back while their bodies rocked together. The wetness from the lake caused her skin to feel sensitive every time Lancelot pressed into her. "S-something is building, i-inside. Please, please stop. I'm scared."

"Do not be, my Lord. It is normal." Lancelot dug his cock deep into his lover. He did not pull out, kept it close to her womb. "Do not contain yourself any longer."

Saber unleashed a throaty groan before her insides tightened around Lancelot's cock. Unlike the first, this orgasm created a buzz in her nerves and head. Dizzy, she could not retaliate after her lover kissed her again, further stimulating every part of her being.

As the moment died down, Saber relaxed. Drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. She groaned as Lancelot slid out of her hole dripping with a mix of his semen and her vaginal fluids. The weak king watched the knight pump his cock with a hand, its head aimed at her wet body.

A string of cum shot out of the cock. The liquid splattered on top of Saber's in a line. Some reached her mouth, made her taste the warm, bitter essence. Sprawled across the ground, she looked like a used tavern whore.

"My Lord, forgive me for the mess."

As the woman gasped with great heaves, Lancelot collapsed beside her. He scooted close to spoon behind his lover, place his face against her back. "Arthur, no matter what may become of me after this, know I do not regret expressing my desire for your true beauty."

Saber remained silent. She understood her virginity and the secret identity were all the ingredients for the knight's overwhelming lust. This fact unearthed her own desires, those suppressed since a time before becoming the ruler of Britain.

"From now on, call me Arturia. That is my real name."

"Very well." Lancelot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Arturia, such a gorgeous name. Please tell me more of yourself, let me know the real you."

The complement warmed Saber's chest. As she grasped her knight's hand, a sweet sensation swept into her blood, desire tainting her noble soul.

It was then she wanted more, Saber desired the same love given to her by Lancelot. From this point on, she sought this from others, all for the sake of satisfaction.

* * *

Rin held a hand to her forehead, frowning. "As hot as that sounds, it doesn't make sense . There's a lot of holes in the story. The biggest one is that you acted like any virgin getting broken in."

Saber frowned from hearing the brash comment. Her friend didn't seem to care as she looked up at the ceiling, resumed, "Didn't pulling the sword out of that stone cause you to lose your humanity? Back then, you were in possession of the real swords, the items of legend. You even said they had some kind of influence over the way you interacted with people."

"The range of the influence was always a convoluted topic. Even Merlin was somewhat baffled by their true powers." The blonde knight raised her hand to look at its slender fingers. "And I always wore armor in front of my subjects to hide my feminine features. Nobody was supposed to know my true gender, not even Lancelot. In fact, the one I knew would have never known."

"So what you're saying is that he wasn't supposed to be your first?" Rin placed a fist under her chin like the Thinking Man. "Then that memory wasn't supposed to exist, yet it does. See my confusion?"

"Which is why I believe magic is to blame for this." Saber's eyebrows furrowed, concerned of the many possibilities. "Rin, either someone is powerful enough to implant these false memories or a dimensional anomaly involving me is at work."

The mage raised a finger and waved it like an a pretentious know-it-all. "But you already said they're fake. If someone is doing this, they wouldn't want you to know because that could lead us back to him. Ripping out Magic Circuits is all it takes to stop the spell."

Saber felt sick about Rin's method. "So would the latter theory be correct?"

"Not sure. I could think of so many things happening," sighed the mage. "Magic, it creates more drama than humans can write about. Your case is tame compared to the one where Archer was Shirou's future self, time-traveling as a Heroic Spirit, blah blah to hell with it all."

The blonde knight smiled at her friend's sass, more appreciative she was getting feedback about her explained problems.

"So keep talking about these memories." Rin laid down on her side, placed her head on top of a propped arm. "The more I know what you know, we can maybe find something off enough to give us a clue of what's going on."

Saber glared at her friend's grin. She suspected the mage only wanted to hear more about her altered, depraved moments of a distant past. With little choice but to hope she was doing the right thing, the knight cleared her throat, prepared for the next story.

"My first time with Lancelot introduced a new mentality." Saber glanced down at her fists. "Thoughts of more would entice me to seek the same pleasure from others. You could say I have become no better than a ruler who used all means to satisfy her perversions."

* * *

 **Gawain**

In silver armor, Saber stood in a wooden room dotted with sunlight. She watched a man in dark clothes lie on the bed with closed eyes. His dirt blond hair and firm face defined few of his stunning qualities that have earned him the title of the Round Table's _White Knight_. Some have said he, Gawain, was worthy above all to be by the king's side.

For a man of his caliber and history, Saber could not imagine a better choice to play a role in her campaign for sexual gratification.

"My Lord, I have done what you have asked. What comes next?"

"Keep your eyes closed." Saber unfastened her armor straps. She gulped, tensed as she started the next phase of her plan. "And speak of our standing in this town. I want a brief report."

Gawain raised an eyebrow, already suspicious. Yet, Saber knew his position as her right-hand man would grant his obedience.

"The people are safe inside their homes. We have established a temporary base within the church."

Saber quietly placed her armored pieces on the ground. She began to untie laces of her blue dress. "Very good. And how far is the enemy?"

"On the border of the plains. They have amassed an hour after sunset. Your deductions have given at least one night of rest before taking action tomorrow."

"Excellent." Saber shed the last piece of her clothes that left her only in white undergarments. She lightly mounted her knight on top of the bed. Still obedient, Gawain kept his eyes closed regardless of his frown, his apparent discomfort.

"Now, open your eyes and tell me what you see."

Gawain opened his eyes. He immediately portrayed astonishment, surprise beyond the scope of a normal man. "S-sire, is it you? You're a woman?!"

"Yes, it is me." Saber bent over to hover her face in front of her subject's. She stared into his blue starry eyes, before she tapped her lips together with his. Gawain pushed her up until he sat on the bed with her straddling him.

"W-what is this?!" The furious knight gripped his king's slender shoulders, almost hurting her. "Not only are you a woman, but you make advances towards me, a soldier on duty?! This is beyond shame; you are mad to do this!"

"You're right." Saber adjusted her legs to remain on the man's lap. "This is improper, yet I've changed. I want you to give me what I seek, what Lancelot had given me days ago after he first embraced me."

The knight did a double-take. "You fornicated with Lancelot?!"

The king saw anger cloud Gawain's eyes. "Yes, we did. Yet, he has not touched me since, left me alone with these desires. I cannot control myself any longer. I need to feel that same desire, to feel loved."

Saber looked down at her hips, wishing they were smacking against another (man or woman). A finger pressed up into her chin, tilt her head until she faced the man of her desire.

"My Lord, you understand this rampant behavior makes you unworthy of your place on the throne?"

"Which is why nobody must know of this." Saber wrapped her arms around Gawain's neck. "And that is why I come to you. You're the only one I could trust with this secret, the only man who can satisfy me right now."

The king pressed her lips into the knight's. This time, their kiss involved slow, clumsy tongueplay. During this makeout, Saber ripped the man's shirt apart to uncover skin, muscles, a body forged by hours of training, endless battling; a marvelous man.

"Sire." Gawain pulled away. His stern face frightened Saber into thinking that her gamble failed. "How are you sure I am up for the task?"

"Because you have never failed me, not even once." The king pushed her subject onto his back before she spun on her bottom. This allowed her to bend down, place her face in front of the bulge inside Gawain's pants (sixty-nine the lucky dog). She trailed a finger on the covered penis to make it twitch. "I can expect no less in any matter."

Saber pushed the waistband down. She did not expect a sausage to spring out and smack into her cheek. She pulled away in surprise to see a nine-inch cock wiggle around. After it stood stiff at full erection, she poked the length with her fingers. One sniff of its heavy odor warmed her body below the belly.

"Sire, I will begin from my end."

Her undershorts ripped apart. Saber looked back to see Gawain had grasped her thighs to pull her bare ass closer to his mouth. When the knight licked the slit of her pussy, her lower area shook from the pleasure.

Determined to last, the woman kissed the dick's tip. She slid her tongue down its hot length while her hands massaged the balls. After sliding back up, Saber engulfed the dick with her mouth and kept it there to let saliva coat it. She almost choked as Gawain's licks spread across the sensitive areas of her pussy.

Saber pulled her mouth off of the penis with a pop. "G-gawain, slow down." She gripped the bed sheet after her lover moved onto her clitoris. "W-wait, it's...it's coming out." Drool spilled from her lips as she shuddered from a female ejaculation.

The knight never stopped, resumed by raising both hands to have their fingers pull on Saber's pussy. The wider opening allowed him to shove his tongue deeper, tread into more sensitive territory. Occasional jabs from his fingers made the king groan, tighten her hold around his dick.

"Will you please release that for a moment?"

Saber listened. The moment she did, teeth pressed onto her clitoris. No matter how soft their touch was, the woman twitched and moaned before another orgasm rocked her body. Fried from the constant pleasuring, she rested her head on a spot next to Gawain's meat stick.

"My Lord, we do not have time for a break."

Two arms wrapped around the king's armpits. She groaned as they pulled her up. One push placed her onto the bed, off of Gawain's lap. There, Saber tried to steady her body on hands and knees.

"This position will do."

The king felt fingers dig into the skin on her hips. A small pressure, his cock, tapped on her sopping pussy. She looked back to see her lover's dark eyes full of anger.

"G-gawain? Are you alright?"

The knight caressed the woman's firm buttocks. "Honestly, no. I am not." One squeeze made Saber wince from the pain. "I must know, so answer honestly, was Lancelot your first?"

The king heard the snarl. Yet, she did not desire to lie anymore. "Yes."

"That bastard." Gawain slapped the ass with both hands. The loud claps earned a yelp from Saber. "No matter how our code makes me despise you for breaking it, I despise that killer more for taking your virginity. Of all people, how could he have had someone beautiful like you before me, sire?"

The man snatched Saber's golden hair to turn her head. He kissed her full on the lips, constricted his tongue with hers as his dick entered the lips of her childbearing hips. The pain and pleasure caused the king to cry into her lover's mouth, muffling it.

Gawain pulled his mouth away, left a trail of drool between his and her tongue. He gripped her arms and pulled them before he thrust. When Saber moaned, he moved his hips to make the inside dick alter her insides.

"St-stop that," the woman whimpered. "Be serious."

Gawain yanked his cock out. Before Saber could complain, he sped back inside. The dick kept going until he crashed into the end of her pussy. Unprepared, she screamed with ecstasy, only brief as Gawain already covered her mouth with a hand.

"I am serious." He grabbed her neck with both hands. Their bodies became sheen with sweat. "And never tell me to stop. You are my woman now; we will finish under my terms."

Saber grunted after Gawain slammed his hips into hers. She gritted her teeth as the dick crashed into the sensitive spots of her pussy; the hits to her g-spot created the loudest groans. With every fuck, the knight pulled on her throat, choking her; it was scary, yet exciting.

"I'm almost there." Gawain never stopped having his hips meet Saber's, riding her like she's an untamed horse. "Sire, I'm almost ready to cum."

The question terrified the woman. As a king, she could not afford to become pregnant. When she decided to pull out, her lover pushed her head to the sheets below. She almost suffocated from the cotton pressing against her mouth, could not get out of the one hand that pushed on the top of her head to keep her under submission.

Saber's body lost strength as it spilled juices all over her lover's thrusting penis. Limp, she could only keep her legs open for her lover to pound it, wreck it with enough force to rock the bed.

Gawain grabbed the woman's shoulders. His next thrust brought his meat stick near the entrance to her womb, a place full of fertile eggs. "Then please accept this with consent."

Terrified, Saber managed to raise her head. When she cried, "Sh-shtop!" she lost her bearings after a blast of hot liquid spilled inside. Her toes curled and hands clenched as she experienced her first creampie, a warm gentle filling of her once-empty innards. This fulfillment left her limp, forcing Gawain to grab her body, keep it straight for his load to go straight inside her.

By the last spurt, Gawain gently laid the king onto the bed. She buried her head into the pillow to hide her face. The knight yanked it away, rolled her over to see her perverted smile, satisfaction from insemination.

Despite the visual evidence, Gawain asked, "How was it?" The panting man bent down to kiss his king's forehead before he slid his hand over her wet skin. "Did I satisfy you, sire?" After Saber's nod, he added, "Was it better than him?"

In her mind, Sabe laughed at her lover's question. Outside, she remarked, "Yes, you were incredible," with a smile. "But when we're together, call me Arturia. You shouldn't make it sound like you are having relations with a man."

"If you were one, I would still take up this role if you desired." Gawain's straight comment made Saber wonder if he was truly serious. She thought less of it, purred as the knight caressed her cheek and shoulder. "And you said 'when.' How often will you need...help with these desires."

"I'm not sure. This is all so new to me." Saber scooted closer to the knight's body for warmth. "I have no wisdom of this matter. So until a solution presents itself, you will need to remain as my assistant and confidante."

Gawain pressed his hand against his king's chest. "By you will, it shall be done, Arturia." With newfound passion, he pulled her in to peck her once. He implanted a trail of kisses down, far enough for the woman to know she was about to begin round two of this scandalous rendezvous. When his lips reached the lips of procreation, her womb stirred from the aspect of being creampied again.

* * *

The lax Rin chided, "Saber, that is so wrong." Still lying down, the mage ran a hand up her leg until it disappeared into the underside of her skirt. "But it's steaming hot. You were such a naughty king, it's unbelievable."

"Rin, don't touch yourself."

"I'm not. This is me itching." The mage's puffing nose signaled her horny state. "But I admit, it's hard not to. You turned Britain's oldest models of chivalry into horn dogs. And no, you don't fool me Saber, calling you a bitch cannot justify the level of allure you used to make Gawain a part of your harem."

Saber pursed her lips. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Did you stop seeing Lancelot after Gawain?" Rin maintained her coy smile the time Saber couldn't come up with an answer (the silence said nuff). "Alright. Now for another issue, how many more noble steeds did you ride? I bet you managed to swing around more trunks than Robin Hood did in Sherwood Forest."

"Those are not the right questions to ask," Saber added. "The one I need to ask is why these memories exist." She slid a hand down her face. "Several continue to haunt me. They stress me, which is why I accidentally used Mana Burst while Shirou and I were trying to have sex."

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Ooh, so that's what happened. You want to get rid of them so Shirou can fill you with his life energy in one piece. That's more important than Mana, isn't it? Filling your Holy Cup with the liquid needed to grant a wish."

Saber looked away (getting tired of pigtailed douchebag's shit). She did not expect her friend to pull her up by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"Going out for lunch." Rin gulped down the last bread and crushed her wrapper into a ball. "We need to continue this elsewhere. I need you to share every memory, every detail, even the new ones."

"New ones?"

"It's just a theory. Come on, start on the next thing you can remember." The horny mage grabbed Saber's hand, intertwined their fingers together. "What's the next kink the depraved King of Britain has embarked on next? There's gotta have been more than these one-partner bashes."

Saber's eyebrows furrowed as she and Rin exited the dojo. "I remember three of my knights. All four of us did something, but Galahad...he treated me with the most disrespect and dominance amongst them all."

She shuddered as images of three cocks entered her mind. In this memory, she sat before them. This past Saber opened her mouth and raised her hands to take everything their owners could offer with their bodies.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, Saber's going to have a threesome. With who, not sure. What comes next? Some historical stuff that'll lead up to the shitty parts of Saber's time as King (lots of changes).

And I called Saber a king because back in Britain, she had to take the title since her culture looked to men as leaders (sexism, still a thing in the old days). Her wife was known as the queen to follow the same tradition.

So with that aside, look forward to more. If you liked this story, favorite and follow for your convenience.


	2. Hard Bottom

A/N: Saber's debauchery leads her to take on some new flavors.

* * *

"Sho Shafuh, ka ee alk ow?"

On her side of the table, Saber watched her friend's eating with disgust. She tightened her hold on the cup between her hands. "Chew, swallow, then talk please."

The pigtailed mage swallowed every morsel in her mouth (practice with Archer's cumload). Smiling, Rin grabbed a handful of fries from a pile of food and chomped on the bunch like a hippo. "I can't help it. The shit in this place is so good, I'll be damned not to enjoy it like an old-fashioned Japanese. Chugging and noming without a care in the world!"

The blonde knight doubted the given statement. She was also unsure if their blue booth was as secure as her friend had assured earlier. Saber even adjusted her white, wool jacket when a waitress in a red and yellow shirt walked towards their way.

"Relax, she won't bother us." Rin turned her head. She and the knight watched the restaurant worker stop in front of an empty booth. "See? Magic works like a perfect charm. People outside of our safety net can't see our real forms or hear us. To their eyes, we're just two schoolgirls eating, gossiping the latest news that could ruin the reputation of some poor nerd."

Saber frowned. She raised her cup to take a sip of her green tea.

After devouring a fry, Rin clasped her hands together to form a rest for her chin. "So Saber, can we talk now? With this meal, I'd like to have some entertainment on the side to fully enjoy my time in Mcdongel."

"Of course." The knight cleared her throat. "And if you have any questions, please ask. I'm trying to understand this next memory, but it seems out of order with the others. The one with Galahad has now become one of Guinevere."

Rin squeezed a ketchup bottle over her next stack of fries. "Leave the job of figuring that out to me. Come on, continue."

Saber breathed with her nose. Visualizing the past, she remembered a faint, bittersweet kiss touch against her lips, given by someone she considered to have given a chance at a 'normal' life.

* * *

 **Guinevere**

Saber had one knee on the cold, marble floor. In a white nightgown designed for men, she held this position before the one who sat on the bed.

"Why do you bow your head before me, Arthur?"

"Because I have done you wrong, Guinevere." Saber raised her head to look into the brown eyes of a gorgeous woman, her queen. The king had a fancy for her chocolate locks of wavy hair, almost as much as the pink dress that was thin, soft enough to be torn apart by her hands.

"Oh, how have you done me wrong?" The sarcastic queen looked down at Saber with eyes full of disdain. "Please confess, dear husband. What did you do?"

The king couldn't talk, ashamed of recent events. She didn't move even after Guinevere smacked her cheek with a foot.

"Is it too hard to admit your shame?" The queen's face became red; she was losing her composure. "Very well, allow me. You, dear Arthur, have done a magnificent job enjoying yourself as this country's prized harlot!"

Saber's face fell, unable to deny the statement. The white moonlight and orange candle flames did nothing to ease her guilt.

"Not only do you love throwing yourself at the knights under the guise of a man, but you do so with little decency. Twice, I have found you fornicating, thrusting yourself into naked men. One maiden had also mentioned you had relations with other women!"

Guinevere's eyes leaked tears. "Do you understand how shameful and foolish this is?" She sobbed into her hands. "Not only did you commit such scandals after our marriage, but you risk our lives. If people found out, those with authority will burn us and everyone involved!"

When Saber rose, she wobbled with the weight between her legs. She slid a hand through her blonde hair cut at shoulder-length. "Guinevere, do not worry. They will not find out."

"Of course, because all of the men love the taboo play." The queen leered with red, wet eyes. "They will never surrender that pleasure; they will never surrender you. So again, King Whore, congratulations, our kingdom will remain on course because of your loose sewer holes!"

The king bent over near her wife's head with hands on her knees. "Are you sad that I have been unfaithful to you?"

"Of course." Guinevere wiped her face. "I mean, no. No, we married for the sake of this kingdom. This isn't...nothing feels right about this situation."

Saber understood. Her public identity as a male king caused she and the woman before her to have a political marriage. They did not love each other, neither this fact nor the sacrifices involved eluded them.

Unfortunately, Saber ruined the status quo with her flings that could ruin everything. However, the kingdom's upper echelons shrouded this fact, thus allowing her to remain so long as she continued to win battles, bring peace for her kingdom of Camelot.

But the king never forgot about his wife. When Guinevere found Saber sandwiched between burly men, she - as a husband - knew something had to be done for the sake of their marriage.

"Guinevere, please understand you will not be punished. If anything happens, I will take the blame." The king stepped back while she grabbed clumps of her dress. "If this isn't enough, is there anything else you would like to speak of?"

"I think all of this is terrible. Not only do you taint yourself with such immorality, but this can all contribute to our kingdom's downfall." The queen's eyes held signs of desperation. "Which is why I am willing to forgive you if you stop. Please, end this now so we may continue to enjoy this time of prosperity."

Saber closed her eyes. Despite having a trump card, she mourned the need to tell the truth. "Guinevere, I cannot stop. My relations...what my lovers give are too intoxicating. Sometimes, they help me feel...alive during my time as king, when the role becomes too great of a burden."

"Of course, even you cannot uphold the people's ideals of purity," spat the queen. "You are no better than your sister, Morgan. She may as well be laughing at us with the other scum of the court. It infuriates me to know what that witch and the vermin have in mind. I hate it so much I-I wish we could separate just to end it all."

Insanity crossed Guinevere's face. Saber never forgot these signs she saw in Lancelot. This worried her as a day never passed when she would not think of the knight until he reappeared sane thanks to his wife, the mother of the child, Galahad.

But Saber remained steadfast, did not show an ounce of weakness. "Nothing has to end. In fact, to better this marriage, I would like for you to bear my child."

"Your child?!" Guinevere's breath hitched. This changed into a twisted smile. "Arthur, the Lord's will does not allow a union between us to create life. You cannot simply change that by sheer willpower."

"The Lord has also allowed other ways to make this happen." Saber rolled her shoulders to start disrobing. "I have spoken to Merlin. He also supported this after he gave a long lecture on the ethics of a decent human being."

Guinevere's eyes grew after the robe fell off. The king closed her eyes, felt shy as a long sausage dangled in place of her vagina.

"Y-you have-."

"A penis, yes." Saber tried not to sound so nervous. "Merlin also provided semen for procreation. We can make this work."

The queen shook her head. "N-no, this is madness. Never mind how twisted this is, how will a child thrive with people like us? With someone like you?"

"The people would be thrilled to see an heir to the throne." Saber came closer to her spouse. "And a child could give ground to this relationship, make it better. And finally, we can consummate our marriage."

Before Guinevere could speak, the king leaned in to bring their lips together. When they separated, Saber panted. Her wife did the same as she stuttered, "W-we kissed. Two wo-women k-kissed."

"Married women." The king ripped apart his queen's dress - left the luscious body bare - before she kissed the neck. She went lower to one breast, grasped its nipple with her lips. Saber suckled, licked the hardening orb.

"I-I never did this with a woman before." Guinevere allowed her husband to lick her, take charge. She only leaned on the bed for support. "Oh Lord, this is strange."

Saber pressed the queen onto the soft bed. She twerked the nipples with her hands while her mouth slid down the soft area below the belly button. The entire time, Guinevere gasped and squirmed until her lover reached the line of her vagina.

"Arthur, you feel so soft."

"You're much softer, like a cloud." The king tapped the pussy with her tongue, teasing it. She grinned when her wife twerked in response. She leaned forward to give a long lick to the pink flesh.

The entire time, Guinevere tore through the sheets with her nails. "Oh, oh, ahh!"

Saber jerked back after liquid flew from the pussy. She wiped the fluid from her face, became amused from knowing her wife was a squirter. "Did that feel good?"

"Y-yes," Guinevere admitted. "No matter how strange this is, we're...we're having sex, aren't we?"

The king inserted a finger into the queen's opening. "Yes, we are." She pumped the digit with slow strokes, watched Guinevere cover her face with hands. Saber placed in another finger before she went faster, pushed in until her knuckles hit the lips.

"A-arthur!" The queen humped the air. She squealed, "S-something is coming out of me!"

Saber felt the inner walls wrap around her fingers. She didn't move as another stream wet her hand. She took it out to see her limb soaked in her wife's juices. "Is this your first time fornicating with another?"

"First time with anyone." Guinevere laced her words with an angry hiss. "I remained loyal to my oath of chastity, unlike you."

Saber stood on the bed with her knees. She grabbed her lover's waist and pulled it closer to her erect cock. "And now you are ready to end it."

"Wait." The queen never broke eye contact. Her chest rose every time she breathed, tired and anxious. "You never said why I should bear you an heir. Will you even keep your...male attachment?"

"For long as it is necessary." Saber placed hands on each side of her lover's head. "Then after, it will disappear. We will resume our lives in a normal fashion."

"Normal," Guinevere scoffed and looked away. "You will leave me alone with a child while the most honorable men have their way with you. We may as well live separate lives at that point."

Saber grabbed her wife's head to turn it, regain eye contact. "No, it doesn't have to be that way. This is how we start a family. And for as long as we remain together, I will do everything in my power to assure we are happy together."

Doubt crossed Guinevere's face. This remained even as Saber's dick met her pussy. She groaned as her husband pushed until the head made its way inside. She huffed every time her insides stretched to a new length.

"I-it hurts."

"You'll adjust." Saber filled her wife with the entire length of her eight-inch meat pole, didn't stop until the base met the vagina's entrance. "There, it's in. Now relax, it will feel good soon."

Guinevere softly screamed as the king pulled out of her. She gripped her lover's shoulders as the dick reentered her pussy - a bit stronger than before. Small trails of blood spilled from the opening, yet the dickwoman never stopped.

"A-arthur."

"It's Arturia," Saber whispered. She hugged her wife. "And do your best. We're about to make love."

The amateur queen yelped with her king's next thrust. She did the same for the next, then the one after. She, Guinevere, had a hard time lowering her volume as Saber found a rhythm to fuck missionary without pause. Already, the bottom woman shot off two orgasms.

"Arturia, slow down." The queen left her legs up to ease the way for her husband's pounding. "I-it's not fair. Y-you're making me leak so much."

The dickwoman smashed her hips into Guinevere's. Saber enjoyed hearing the scream, feeling the orgasm (bullying during sex). "Do you see why this is addictive? It's hard to not want this. You cannot help but desire for the finale."

Guinevere only replied with pants. When the moonlight shined on her form, she glowed like a heavenly being (a slutty version). For a moment, Saber believed she was fucking one of the most beautiful women in the world (tits were meh, but she didn't care).

When Saber felt a pressure build in her lower area, she dug her dick into the end of her lover's pussy. Guinevere shook as cum filled her insides.

"A-arturia," Guinevere moaned. "I-I can feel it all inside me. Consummation feels...feels so good."

The king flipped her lover onto hands and knees. She stared at the queen's large heart-shaped buttocks. "My love, we're not finished yet." Saber pushed Guinevere's legs away to prepare. "My cup is not yet empty."

The dickwoman grabbed the queen's waist. Smiling, she tapped the head of her dick against the vagina's mouth, tease her wife into quivering.

"A-arthur, wait. You've already inseminated me. I do not want this anymore."

"Nonsense, you love this" Saber shoved her dick back inside the familiar, warm tunnel. Guinevere clawed the bed, moaning. The king took this as a signal to thrust, slap their hips together. The noise of their lovemaking echoed around the room, louder with doggystyle than missionary.

"Arthur."

"Arturia."

"It doesn't matter, i-it's happening again!" Guinevere lifted her head and groaned. Her insides tightened at the same time, almost clenching Saber's cock in place. The dickwoman pushed through after she grabbed the queen's arms to intensify the love fucks.

Exhausted, the queen fell face forward onto the bed. Her pleas for a break fell on deaf ears; Saber only focused on screwing her mate. The king's grip tightened, the thrusts became tackles. With her desire to breed, the king went on a mad dash for the big bang.

Influenced by brain-induced dopamine, the king pulled on the bottom woman's hazel hair. "Here it is, dear wife. Bear my child."

Saber's dick spurted. The dickwoman knew she creamed Guinevere's insides. Satisfied, she breathed out loud, imagined how the string of semen was on their way to touch upon the queen's fertile eggs. After exhaustion settled in, the king fell on top of her mate.

"We...we fornicated like animals," Guinevere panted with red cheeks. "No better than the wild beasts of the forest."

"But it feels wonderful, doesn't it?" Saber moved forward to slide her breasts across her lover's wet back. She kissed the nape of the neck, earning a groan. "And the night is still young. Surely, we should continue to ensure there is a child on the way."

"Perhaps," the queen breathed. She pulled away from Saber's dick, leaving the meat stick cold. Guinevere turned until she could see her husband. "But we still need to talk about our arrangements. We have much to figure out before I agree to anything."

The king stabbed her wife's pussy with her dick. "We can discuss along the way. Until there is a bump in your belly, we will do this every night."

Saber smiled when she saw a glimpse of happiness on Guinevere's beautiful face. This encouraged her to lean in for another kiss, rotate her hips to slowly drill into his wife's insides for another round of babymaking.

* * *

"Rin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The pigtailed mage wiped her mouth. Saber could see she did it for the ketchup, but the drool made her wonder just how horned up her friend was.

When Rin finished, she looked at the knight with lustful eyes. With bated breaths, she asked, "S-so did you two have a baby in the end?"

"After three months, I have sired a male with my wife. Before and after the birth, we managed to be happy despite my activities."

Rin made a coy smile. "Saber, you must have been happy turning your queen into a baby momma. I bet that turned heads from the other knights."

"Actually, their advances slowed down." The knight smiled, remembering a portrait that had her standing beside a sitting Guinevere. On the queen's lap was a blond baby dressed in navy blue clothes fit for a prince. "While they did not stop, the men understood I had a family to take care of."

"Aww, that doesn't sound very fun." Rin crossed her arms. "But at least you found some moment of peace. I mean, were you happy taking care of a kid?"

Saber sighed out of good nature. "It wasn't easy, but those times surely defined one of the happiest I could live as a human."

"Okay. Now how many women did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Saber lost all joy. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody goes cold turkey with sex, at least not someone who had your streak." The pigtailed mage stuck out her tongue with a devilish smile. "Or you could tell me how you did your wife so well with a man-made penis. I mean, it was your first time, isn't it?"

Saber puffed out her cheeks. "Rin, we are getting off topic. We should talk about the...next memory."

"Okay, we'll avoid my question for your sake." The mage winked. "Besides, it sounds like the next part is going to be hot if it bothers you this much."

"Yes, this was the part about...Galahad I mentioned earlier." Saber scratched the table, a reaction to the best and worst highlights of that fateful day.

* * *

Saber was wet, from head to toe. Her arms and legs crossed parts of her body, to hide them from the silver eyes of a man who stood at the other side of room.

"Good evening, your majesty. Are you ready to whore yourself?"

The blonde king glared at her guest. "Galahad, what is the meaning of this? I wanted to bathe by myself."

"Or you expected my father to arrive." The tan man equipped with white armor, a knight of the Round Table, rolled his eyes. "Yes, that man was preparing an unusual amount of clothes. He certainly stopped after I told him I was supposed to meet you here. The old fool put his armor back on before he fled back to his post like a good little knight."

Saber did not appreciate the knight's disrespectful tone. "You're speaking about your father. How could you speak of him in such a way?"

"Because he made me a bastard. And when he plays with you more often than he talks with my mother, it's hard for me to respect him any less than some sex-driven monkey."

Galahad glanced at the nearest window to see the orange sunset. "And soon, I am supposed to embark on a quest for the Holy Grail. But Merlin told me I must settle my qualm with you before leaving. He says an unsettled soul will be unable to find the treasure _you_ tasked me to find."

Saber sat back inside her bath, wary of the knight's motives. "And you chose now to confront me? We can talk, but anymore actions will have to wait until I'm done."

"Talk? Don't presume I'm here for a civilized discussion." Galahad opened the door behind him for people to enter. "No, talking will not ease my soul. The only cure is to see you, the harlot, show me how she dances amongst the lions and bulls."

Saber's mouth dropped after she the new arrivals were three, tall men with dark skin. They had black hair sprouting from almost every part of their bodies. The greatest shock was their lack of clothes, revealing bodies she had only seen from her knights, men amongst men.

"Who are they? Where did they come from?!"

"Surprisingly, here in the port area. They were born from interracial families." Galahad looked at one of the dark-skinned men. "Well, they speak our language enough for me to ask them for this request."

Saber eyed the men's flaccid cocks. "Y-you can't have them rape me. I could have you killed for treason!"

"Unless you allow them." Galahad grabbed a nearby stool and sat on it. The dark men already entered the pool, began to surround Saber. "You could also see this as a favor. Doesn't it exhaust you to see people of the same skin every day in that castle, the same manhood? Lancelot and Gawain may love you, but even they do not allow themselves to go beyond some boundaries."

The king drooled as the masculine foreigners closed in. She wanted them to stop, yet her mouth couldn't move. Her mind, her desires forced her to stay still and let this setup run its course.

The first to touch her came from behind, grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks. As Saber moaned, another man came from the front to kiss her. His large lips and hard tonguing left a new taste in her mouth to enjoy. His musky odor filled her nose; she felt blood rush from the depths of her heart into her lower bottom.

When the kisser pushed her away, Saber tried to lean in for another. Instead, she used his body to support herself as a tongue reached her asshole. The third foreigner stepped up, motioned his head down to reveal his huge, dark cock.

"Rub us," said the man. "Use your mouth and hands, whore."

The low accent infatuated Saber. The same man grabbed her head and forced her down. There, the woman grabbed his member with two hands and pumped it. She had to slow down as the one working on her ass thrust his tongue deeper into the hole with help from prodding fingers.

"Him too." The sole speaker pointed at the unattended second. He patted her cheek, hard. "Now, woman."

"Y-yes." Saber bit her tongue; she just confessed to submission. Ignoring this, she used one hand to grab the other cock. She gave it a kiss and lick along the piss line. The king alternated to the other while she tried to keep her hands moving in this three-way foreplay.

Time passed. Already, drinking the pre-cum alone made her feel full. Their smell and taste already clouded her mind, warmed her body like an aphrodisiacs.

When Saber felt the tongue move away from her hole, she looked back. She gasped when the one who did her ass placed a thick, meaty dick on the top of the buttocks, eleven inches by her estimate (probably bigger).

From his stool, Galahad laughed, "Is my father almost the same size?"

The king remembered it was similar. She only worried about the foreigner's girth. She looked back at her knight with pleading eyes. "C-call them back. I-I didn't expect this, I'm not ready."

Galahad shrugged. Saber was about to repeat her demand until a huge stick entered her asshole. When she tried to move away from the pain, the other foreigners grabbed her arms to hold her in place. As the flesh of her shithole spread, her legs and head shook like pieces of a bobblehead.

"Galahad, tell him to stop!" The wounded Saber shrieked when the inside cock jumped to go deeper. She gritted her teeth. The men's natural essence have weakened her, weakened her into a mating bitch.

By the time the ass penetration finished, Saber had tears and drool running down her face. Her bottom twitched as it tried to accommodate to the mighty size of the cock ram. Her body shook from an unnatural orgasm.

The king did her best to breathe. This failed when her lover humped in and out, fucked her faster and harder. Again, she tried to fight so she could escape the pain. This stopped after one of her captors slapped her across the face.

"Silence. You will accept your man."

Saber stood still as the fucking continued. Every thrust smacked her lover's bull-sized balls near the mouth of her pussy. Soon, the assaulted area turned numb. This became bearable, almost pleasurable, until one cock hovered in front of her face. She looked up to see the frowning man inch closer to press the pink, penis head against her lips.

The motion excited Saber. She opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue to let the cock inside. One pushed filled her entire mouth; the king had to breathe through her nose. The inside tip reached the back of her throat. Enduring the need to gag, she only coughed once after fingers entered her open pussy.

In all three holes, Saber felt it all - her ass felt the most of the pleasure. The orgasms have continued non-stop, occurring almost every minute. She loved feeling fulfilled. This enjoyment faded after the men released her, backed away, leaving her empty.

As the king fingered her ass and licked her mouth, she realized they have been stretched out. Laughter made Saber look forward to see the noise had come from Galahad. "Do you think this is funny?"

"It's delightful because I get to see you in action, sire." The knight stood up from his seat. "I would have also joined if I was a regular man. Yet, you did choose wisely, to make me the one to retrieve the Holy Grail. If someone like you went on the journey, well, the Grail may have damned you to hell just to clean this planet of your filthy kind."

Saber grew angry. When she advanced towards her knight through the water, the rear foreigner grabbed her arms and pulled her into his body.

"Look at you, a normal person is no match for your strength. However, you're allowing him to take control. You want him to dominate you, have him implant his seed inside you."

The king didn't go against her captor; her mind had already been made up. She despised how her horny state allowed Galahad to act like a pretentious bastard.

"My Lord, you are an embarrassment." Galahad shook his head. "Your family, the Round Table, Camelot are set to fall because of their king's depravity. You cannot even see what you have set into motion, how all will end because you cannot govern without a man or woman submitting to your advances."

Saber noticed the knight was no longer sadistic. He was serious, possibly saddened by his spoken foresight.

"Honestly, in god's name, why did you pull the sword out of the stone?" Galahad walked towards the exit to grasp the doorknob. "Why did you believe you could rule a kingdom without making the impossible sacrifice?"

The comment unearthed discomfort for Saber. For the first time since she was deflowered, the king questioned if she was ruling under the capacity of a good king. This doubt plagued her mind as the man behind dragged her to the edge of the pool, sat there, then pulled her onto his lap.

Another foreigner got out of the pool. He grabbed the woman's side to pull her into the air. The bottom man took hold of the ass and pulled to fill its hole with his giant, erect dick.

Saber almost screamed. With less water, the ass penetration seared her insides. When she tried to hop up, the butt plug man pulled her down so her back could meet his burly front. After he pulled her legs open, the woman realized he was opening her pussy for the front man's convenience.

The previous doubts made her squirm, worried she's spent too much time with these well-endowed men. The outside foreigner grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Left with little defense, Saber scrunched her face as the last man's dick made its way through her cervix. When the tip whacked her womb, she screamed through an orgasm.

For once, the king hated having an orgy. She thought of this as a waste of time, something over indulged in the previous years. And yet, Saber couldn't help but wrap her legs around the hips of the one fucking her pussy. His heavy thrusts filled her so well, she couldn't hate him more than herself.

As the motion grinded her asshole against the bottom dick, the king felt ecstatic from both ends of her body. The occasional slaps to her breasts, ass, and hips reminded her place as their bitch.

The unattended man shoved his giant dick against her lips. When she opened her mouth, he grabbed her neck and shoved his dick inside. A bump appeared on the throat, as it went in and out.

Saber experienced her first upside-down blowjob. She blinked every time the huge ball sacks slapped her face. She continued to lie down so the other men could spear her holes. This three-way was the best sex she had ever done, given by these dark-skinned foreigners.

Any worries she had disappeared into the depths of her mind. Her kingdom, family, and knights; she banished them all to enjoy these dicks. She moaned her loudest when they shoved into the deepest part of her holes before they blew their load, flooded her insides with heavy, delicious cum. The overwhelming taste blew her mind, made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

When the foreigners pulled out, she rolled onto the floor, gasping for air. She also coughed up white goo that poured out of every hole. Saber muttered gibberish; the experience left her mind jumbled.

"We are not done." One of the men grabbed Saber's hair to yank her onto her knees. "You are one woman. It takes four of your kind to please us."

Saber almost giggled at the number; she couldn't believe their inhuman stamina. She yelped when one of the men smacked the side of her head.

"You are terrible. After one more, we will go home. The mothers of our children do better than you."

"Then show me." The blushing king got down on all fours. She arched her back and spread her legs like a bitch in heat. She slapped an ass cheek to make a loud clap. Colored in white semen and shades of red, she pleaded, "Please show me how to please men like you. Husbands, stay, so I could please you for the rest of the day."

* * *

Saber watched Rin suck on a long chicken nugget. The licks and sucks hinted enough of what was on the mage's mind.

"Should we take a break?"

"No, I'm good." Rin stared at the piece of crispy meat in her hand. "It's just...you add so much details to these memories. I can't believe you're not as horny as me right now."

The knight looked down at her empty tray. She wondered if she should have ordered another Power Pack (four burgers and mega fries, and she still slim like that?!). "These memories are not all pleasant. As more come in, I begin to understand why, especially when my throne had been overtaken by usurpers."

"Whoa, whoa, the traitors won?!" Rin gobbled down her chicken. "The popular legend says you've taken down Mordred in that infamous battle. Then you were supposed to die, go to Avalon, pretty much live in your culture's version of Nirvana. Britain lived on with a new king; things just drifted off into the normal flow of history, excluding the part where you became a Heroic Spirit to fight in future Holy Grail Wars."

With a frown, Saber prepared to answer until gasps filled the air. She looked back to see the noise came from a waitress, who sat on a table with legs raised in the air. This woman whimpered as her body rocked the area, surprised the guests watching her.

"Rin, what is happening?"

"We need to go." The mage grabbed Saber's hand. The two rushed towards the nearest door. "Shit, the spell took a turn again. Now she thinks she's being raped by an albino midget."

Saber thought the waitress had fun with this illusion. "An albino midget? Why would-."

The mage yanked the door open. She pushed the knight into the cold, evening air. "Don't question me and move it!"

The women ran down the street, around several corners. They escaped far enough for noises from Mcdongel to sound distant.

In an alley, Rin sat against the wall. "Damn, I was sure I tweaked it right this time. Maybe next time, I-."

"There is no more next time. Please, do not use it again" Saber remained standing, hardly affected by fatigue. "And we still have time. We should go to the port."

"The port?!" Rin whined. "But that place is cold around this time. Can't we just go back to my place?!"

Saber shook her head with a sad smile. "Please accompany me there as a personal request. You've been wonderful, listening thus far. If we go there, I can finally finish this terrible reminiscence."

"Terrible?" Rin stood up. "I thought you were having fun, remembering your sexual escapades."

"At first, it was interesting. But as I uncover the end of my former past, I realize it may have been better to leave them alone."

"Why? Rin asked. "Didn't things end peacefully for you?"

Saber viewed the sky, its blend of violet and orange. As the temperature dropped, her breath turned into visible, white vapor. "No. When you spoke of Britain's history, it did not match my own experience."

She turned around to see the mage's confused glance. Saber figured this expression will change after she explained the last chapter of her past life as king. "I, King Arthur, did not ascend into heaven. Rather, my enemies saw fit to cast me into the fiery pits of a hell after they took everything from me."

* * *

A/N: So the last part of Saber's trip down memory lane is going to be a bit dark. The history we know of her legend is going to alter a lot, give a big twist before her life ends as Arthur/Arturia.

Anyways, please leave comments. Also favorite and follow if you haven't. Overall, thanks again for reading. If you like this stuff, come on over to Tumblr, follow my profile to get more pieces of naughty.


	3. Dethroned

Saber stood near a stone ledge. Blue waves crashed around the platform below. She watched the sun set over the distant horizon. The Caucasian knight took in this chilling scenery as she tried to organize her altered past, history rewritten by an unknown author.

"S-s-saber, c-can we go n-now?!"

The knight looked back to see Rin sniff in a trail of snot. The mage wrapped arms around her new, violet coat. "I-I think my vagina froze. D-damnit, it's your fault for m-making me s-so wet with these h-hot st-stories!"

Saber walked towards her friend. With a light tug, she directed Rin to a wooden bench. After they sat down, the knight hugged her to give warmth.

"Is this enough?"

"W-well, I never asked you to warm me up." The mage scooted closer and returned the embrace with one arm (say you want it, you prideful bi). "But this is okay, until you finish telling me about this next memory."

The knight's eyes wandered back towards the sky. "Have you figured out anything from what I have shared so far?"

"Aside from your potential kinks and preferences, not so much about the source of it all." Rin inched her face closer to Saber's. "But we're at the final stretch. If your history is so different from the general records, then we'll know for sure now. You're okay with this, right?"

Saber's gaze remained on the far sun, a body of heavenly gold. She snapped out of her daze after Rin nudged her.

"See, this is why I'm asking." The mage looked into her friend's eyes. "You've been drifting off. If you're not up for this, it's okay. We can talk again tomorrow."

Saber shook her head. "It's fine. I have to do this now, while we're here." The knight watched the ocean grow dark before a new luminescence shined from the rising moon. "Because it has to be here that I talk about these memories. I'm not sure why, but anywhere else, I may…I may intentionally banish these memories. No matter how much discomfort I feel, they must be said now."

* * *

 **Morgan and Mordred**

Saber huffed out hot air. Sweat slid down her face as beads. For hours, the king endured torture within a dungeon made of black stone.

In here, nobody was her ally. In here, there was no hope for the cavalry. The king had no options to use for fending off her enemies, not when her hands and head were stuck in the holes of a wooden block (the things that trapped people under a guillotine).

"Dear brother, you look exhausted."

Saber yelped after a whip met her back with its sharp end. She strained as the new gash felt fresh on her back amongst the many others.

"There, you should be awake for another few minutes."

A finger slid across her back to press against the wounds. Saber hissed as she shook, hurt and cold from the lack of any garments in her lower body.

"Now Arturia, how could you not utter a single word the entire time we've been together?" A head came into the prisoner's sights, a woman whose slender face resembled that of a snake. Her hair was dark as ink, as twisted as the veins of her heart. "Do wish not to speak to your own sister? Or do you have nothing of goodwill to say about my dominance over your pathetic form?"

Saber spat loogie at the woman. She smiled after the yellow phlegm splat on the cheek. "How is that, Morgan? Is my fluids sweet enough?"

"Quite." The captor raised her arm that held dark stick. Its end was covered in velvet and pieces of broken glass bloody from the recent whipping. "I wanted to feel angry when I do this!"

Saber clamped down her teeth. She prepared herself for the brutal strikes that came down upon on her back. One slice across her face left a mark from the chin up to her ear.

"There," breathed Morgan. She stood before the trapped king in a dark robe, took in deep breaths. "It was becoming quite boring for me to carry out this punishment. How the many would laugh if they could see the immortal ruler is no less than my disciplined bitch."

Saber adjusted her feet. They felt torn, the legs were exhausted from the long standing. Not even the chains holding the wooden brace helped her feel comfortable in her naked, embarrassing state.

However, the king never relented her strong front. She never begged for her sister to stop this vile treatment. "Morgan, if anybody is less than a bitch, it is you. Using my own semen to spawn your worthless bastard, resorting to mutiny in a time of peace against our kingdom; you still commit such vanity against my name."

The brunette captor stared at Saber with red eyes, wrath oozing from the pores of her skin. "Arturia, so arrogant. You were just like our father, no different than the man who raped my mother. And like him, he never cared for his children, only the cause. It is only by fate's lazy hand that you were given all of the blessings that have allowed you to wear Camelot's crown."

Hard knocks echoed from a wall. Saber couldn't see the door slam open and the body dragged across the floor. When she found the newcomers, her eyes widened from a mix of shock and sorrow.

"Hello father. I'm sorry for being late. I could have given you better hospitality than mother here did."

Saber saw a clone of herself stand next to Morgan. This mimic wore a blue dress, the same she had donned when in the presence of a select few.

Yet, the king's concern was more on the woman on the ground. In a torn, emerald dress, Saber's wife, Guinevere, lied there. Dirt and mud colored her skin and hazel hair, a costume more fitting for a hobo.

"What did you do to her?!" The prisoner thrashed in her wooden bind, swinging around to where the chains gave her freedom. "Mordred, if you harm her again, I will-."

The clone slapped Saber's cheek. More came, some as fists. By the time this assault had finished, the trapped king had bruises and cuts all over her face.

"You're going to do what,father? Kill me?" Mordred placed a finger under Saber's chin. She tipped it up to have her blue irises meet the exact, same pair. "So much like a neutered bitch, dear father. You only bark with fangs dulled by neglect and ignorance."

The prisoner tried to move. She continued this fruitless effort as she watched Mordred walk back to Guinevere.

"Ar-arturia." The wounded queen looked up. "A-are you to punish me again?"

Saber's eyebrows furrowed from confusion. Mordred kneeled down to pat the fallen woman's cheek.

"Only if you scream." Arturia's traitorous child began to unbutton her dress. When finished with the final lock, the clothing dropped down to reveal a muscular body. Mordred, a survivor of many battlefields, also had the scars to match the solid figure she shared with her birth father.

The piece dangling from the area between her legs worried Saber, who already knew before that her illegitimate knight was supposed to be female.

"Merlin isn't the only one who can bestow a woman rare tools." With her taunt, Morgan dragged her nail down her prisoner's shoulder, ripped enough to make the skin bleed. "And I do relish the thought of becoming a grandmother. As I intend to only have one child, the same heir should be ready to make her claim, not be claimed by a man."

In horror, Saber watched Mordred stand tall while sporting a penis. Unlike the king's old one, the traitor had a member with the size to match that of a bull. Well equipped, she rounded the downed Guinevere to stand in front of her ass.

"And if you're wondering on your wife's strange behavior, currently, she thinks Mordred is you."

"What?!"

Morgan played with Saber's blonde hair, twirled several strands with her fingers. "At first, the queen was distraught of your meat toys. When you were out, she would find comfort in the arms of the one who shared your face, our so-called bastard child."

Mordred kicked the queen's legs. She flung the skirt up to unveil Guinevere's shapely, fine thighs and apple-shaped buttocks. Licking her lips, the dickwoman kneeled, aimed the tip of her manpiece at the unprotected pussy.

"No, stay away from her! Guinevere, run away!"

"Madame, why would I do that?" The confused queen didn't reject Mordred's advance. "She is my husband. As such, I must accept her love."

Saber realized Guinevere sounded like a robot. She glared at her sister and cried, "What happened to her?!"

"Well, you never let me finish that delicious detail." The evil woman - a wicked sorceress - waved her fingers like fluttering butterfly wings. "WIth some magic, I stripped most of her personality and free will. I also tampered with her mind, making her only see Morgan as you now. This effect also makes you a total stranger in her eyes, a ghost who holds no meaningful identity to her."

Mordred grabbed Guinevere's hips with a lustful smile, prepared to take her doggystyle. She declared, "Therefore, she belongs to me now," before pluging her cock into the queen's vagina. "This beautiful bitch is no longer yours. Not even you can bear a size that will stretch out her piss canal. Merlin's no longer around to ensure that."

Saber didn't miss her wife's whimpering, the jerks and twitches serving as reactions to the pain. "No, she's not wet. You're entering her dry, you're hurting her!"

"This pales in comparison to what you have done to her." Mordred wiggled her hips to snuggle into the end of her porked lover's hole. "How many times have I had to console this weak woman? How many times did she always whine on how you give more time to your man-whores than her and that weak spawn?"

The traitor smacked the queen's ass. She repeated these slaps to redden the butt cheeks and make Guievere scream in pain. Saber held back her pleas; she knew Mordred wasn't going to listen. All she did was watch the tortured victim cry from the beating that came as she was fucked.

"Just thinking about it makes me want to vent on this stupid whore of yours." Mordred yanked her lover's locks of brown hair to raise her head with an arched back. "My god, even before I had this sperm sausage, she constantly cried out your name when we made love. She constantly mocked my existence!"

The traitor shoved the queen's head into the ground. Her thrusts increased in pace and power; she fucked the pussy like a savage. "Come on, you're wet now! Go ahead and howl how much you love this!"

"A-arturia!" Guinivere shook like a ragdoll her with her lover. "Arturia, so big! Ah, so much, please, love me! Give me this more than anyone else! Fuck me harder!"

Saber never heard her wife scream in such an inelegant manner. She couldn't even remember seeing the queen react to sex this way, like a meat doll desperate for release. This performance depressed the prisoner as she could find little of the woman she swore to protect within her abilities as a husband and king.

As the pair continued to mate, Morgan reappeared in Saber's sights. "Oh, brother. Why are you so glum? Are you jealous my child is able to please her more than you ever could?"

The king stayed silent. She restrained her anger and searched for an opportunity to escape. She saved her energy for the moment she was free, for the chance to slit the throats of her irredeemable family members.

"Such cold eyes you show me." Morgan drew on the prisoner's lips with a finger. "Does this mean you're focused now? I hope you are. You hardly reacted to the cream I applied around your rear entrance."

Saber realized her bumhole felt cool and wet. The reason for this revealed itself after her sister raised the hem of her skirt, to free a ten-inch monstrosity.

"Mordred had so much fun with his, I had to try it myself." The sorceress smacked her dick into her prisoner's cheek. "But since I loathe the thought of seeing more of your offsprings existing, breathing air, your second entrance will have to do. Ironic though, it may be much cleaner than your breeding hole."

After Morgan walked out of sight, dread filled Saber's heart. "L-leo, what happened to my son?!"

"Oh, that poor child." Soft, tingling touches to the prisoner's ass accompanied the sorceress's voice. "My adorable nephew. He was so trusting, so naive when I promised him a delightful trip outside of the country's borders to show him the sights. He did capture a glance of the lakes, the rivers, the forest we arrived in together before it happened."

The corrupted sibling slapped the cheeks. Saber held back a yelp, tried to stay strong in this abuse.

"In a secluded place miles from civilization, I castrated that boy with a rusty dagger."

The news made Saber feel numb. Emotions clashed within her like food in a hot pot. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, is that word foreign to you? Then let me say it this way. I took his balls, sliced them off, then stabbed him before I left him for the wolves to feast on his plump flesh."

The image of her bloody son seared into the king's mind. Slowly, malice poured into her heart, weighed its influence onto her soul. Her face creased from anger until she clenched her fists and roared at the top of her lungs.

"Let me out of here!" Saber thrashed against her binds. Her pulls and stomps echoed across the room. Even Mordred had to stop fucking and watch her father transform into a madwoman. "My son, he needs help! Go back for him, Morgan! Save him, save your nephew!"

The king stopped after the sorceress laid a hand on her head. Her thoughts mysteriously disappeared. Saber lost the will to fight, to mourn for her own family as magic influenced her mind.

"Goodness, you did love that pathetic piece of shit." Morgan licked her prisoner's back, a canvas painted with bloody cuts. "If it's any consolation, he still believes his beloved mother and father will come save him. He announced this after I left him behind as a bleeding eunuch."

Saber closed her eyes. They remained shut even as pressure pressed against her asshole. Her body lost strength once Morgan's penis forced its way into her lubed hole. The victim of this anus porking held back more outbursts.

"Brother, are you comfortable as you are now when you had sex with those men?"

The inner meat stick squished further down. Saber gritted her teeth as the penetration touched on some sensitive nerves.

"I'm not talking about the many tools that have stretched this hole and left their dirty essence." Morgan stopped as her dick finally reached the end of the fecal hole. She bent down to press her breasts against the prisoner's raw back. She whispered, "I'm asking if you are comfortable being treated like a helpless harlot in front of your dear wife, who I am delighted to see is being taken by Morgan very well."

Saber looked ahead to see Guinevere scream from another orgasm. On her back, the queen hugged Morded as the cock pummeled her pussy missionary style. Any other day or reason, the fallen king may have accepted this. However, she felt emasculated by this imprisonment, forced to watch her wife become impregnated by her and Morgan's artificial child.

"Between us siblings, Morded is unable to produce an heir." The sorceress slid several strands of golden hair away from her prisoner's face. She whispered, "It only benefits me to encourage my own to believe this."

"Bu-but that means our family-." Saber gasped after her sister fucked her hole. "-our legacy will end with them."

"Precisely." Morgan's hiss dripped simmering venom. "Father, us, our children; we all have either committed sins or are byproducts of such irregular acts. The only solace I have with such cursed lineage is standing above the weak souls on the throne alongside my child."

In disbelief, the imprisoned king endured the vicious thrusts. Stretched so much by past penises, Saber couldn't rely on her pelvic muscles to hold Morgan. She could only take the rough cock thumps like a used whore.

Minutes passed before the violated prisoner squeezed her insides. She huffed as liquid dripped out of her vagina.

"Oh look, you came." Morgan grabbed her sibling's breasts from behind and squeezed them. "You truly have no boundaries, dear brother. Incest or beastiality, your body would take anything that could breed its holes."

As the sorceress wailed on with her dick, Saber didn't resist. She merely reacted in kind to the thrusts as she looked at Guinevere being dealt the same loving by Mordred. Inside her mind, the king realized she felt disturbed by this scenario.

For once since she lost her virginity, the King of Knights felt shame for participating in sex. She tried to mask this burden with the joys of her orgasms. However, this replacement didn't work. All it did was increase the load of her burden until she could take it no more.

"Arturia? Are you...crying?" Morgan pulled on Saber's hair. This allowed her to see the prisoner's tear-stricken face. For a moment, the sorceress looked astonished before wicked delight outlined her face.

"Mordred, do you see this?" The blood-related dickwoman turned Saber's face around. "Your beloved father has finally broken. See this, burn the face in your mind, remember this is the expression your enemies will make once you conquer them!"

The traitor added her cackles with her mother's. Their joyous cries embarrassed Saber enough to maker her wish for sweet death. However, no sign of this happened, not as Morgan continued to ram her asshole with her magical penis, fuck with no mercy. The chains above creaked from the sex, more often than the tears spilling out of the king's eyes.

The sorceress yanked Saber's head back to drive her cock deeper inside. "Now a creampie for the cleanest hole of your body. Enjoy it for this will be the last time your beloved sister will give you this honor!"

The prisoner gasped as sludge washed into her pooper. The warm filling left a buzz throughout her body. When this should have comforted her as it did in the past, the sensation could not overwhelm her sadness.

"Are you finished, mother?" Mordred slid her cock out of her lover. She stood up, left Guinevere on the ground panting like an exhausted dog. "I'm done with my bitch. Is there any way I can have a new woman? Her precious gate feels too loose now."

"Some prostitutes or chamber maidens may be available, male servants are also an option. We will work on that once you adjust into your role as king."

The traitorous knight cracked her neck and headed for the door. "Alright, but make it quick. It'll be a chore to have this toy by my side in public. I'd rather be in the arms of another lover in the evenings." Mordred gave her father a glance and smirk. "But it'll always be a good memory, to remember I've taken her away from the previous king."

With a laugh, Mordred disappeared. Her footsteps clacked on until they disappeared, too far to be heard. Saber didn't care about her, she worried more about the woman left on the floor like a used condom.

"Now brother, what should we do with you?" Morgan rounded the prisoner's body. At the front, she bent down until their eyes met. "Please tell me, what should I do with you now that my child is on his way to becoming your replacement?"

The trapped king rushed forward. She tried to bite the sorceress's face, yet the teeth couldn't reach any bit of skin. She pushed with all of her might until something cracked, an injury that forced her to swing backwards. Saber knew this was the last time she would try to break out of these binds; she was too weak.

"Kill me." The prisoner shut her eyes closed. "Because if you let me live for any reason, I will seek revenge. You'll pay for what you have done to the knights, this kingdom, my family! If not the heavens, then I will behead you and cast your damned soul into oblivion!"

Saber's voice boomed throughout the dungeon. Since arriving, for the first time, Morgan portrayed a streak of fear. The sorceress regained composure as quick as she lost it with rapid blinks.

"That is a tempting suggestion." The evil sister shook her head as she unveiled another grin. "But it is also too sweet and unfair. You must suffer, regret bearing the life of a king!"

Morgan's cock raised, erect from corrupt desire. "And what better way than to sell your body to those who will use it for good business." Morgan's taunt rose into insane cackling. "Not only will you lose the title of kingship, you will lose the right to live as a citizen of this land!"

* * *

"B-but that's insane! Mordred couldn't replace you like that, could she?!"

Saber shook her head. "Her face matched my own, at least enough to convince most. She also fooled others into thinking she was me before by replicating my mannerisms."

The blonde knight stared at the orange sunset setting behind dark clouds. The winds have also grown colder, harder. "And I have a feeling Morgan gathered support from the higher powers of Camelot's court to make this happen. So long as Mordred provided, they would support her role as they did to cover my sexual escapades from the public."

Rin looked down in anger. She snarled, "So your kingdom abandoned you? All you had was a vice, but still, you did your part as their king."

Saber patted the mage's shoulder. "Perhaps they've simply grown tired of a selfish king. And whether this new history is accurate or not, I have some hope that Mordred led the kingdom well, at least enough to help it exist it up to today."

The blonde storyteller felt a great ache in her chest. A headache also pulled at the edges of her mind, a pain equivalent to that of a migraine.

Saber repressed it all. For the sake of pinpointing the cause of these irregular memories, she forced her mind to muster the next event."

"So as my sister vowed to do, she sold me into slavery. These 'merchants' dragged me towards the eastern lands, where they forced me to entertain so many. Morgan was even kind enough to give them the means to control me, the magic of subjugation. Maybe it was also fortunate she made me barren before those men had their way with me."

* * *

 **Enslaved**

"Come on, you bitch! I paid for a good show!"

Saber stepped around and swayed her hips. Thin, silk clothes adorned only her chest and pelvis. The rest of her body was bare for all eyes to enjoy, sate their perversion.

She danced around on a brown, marble platform. As a half-naked dancer of this run-down bar, she was forced to work here, a place far away from home. As a foreigner, Saber felt unsettled by the audience's hardened gazes. All were men, who had skin in different shades of brown and black. Their clothes hinted she was somewhere in Eastern lands, in an area that did business trading slaves like her in the same manner Morgan did with her new masters months ago.

"Boo, she can't dance."

"Dance sexy! I don't want to go back to my ugly-ass wife on a boring night!"

The wall candles lit up the audience's faces, the tables they were in to relax and watch. Saber felt dizzy from the attention. The pungent odor of this place - the aroma from unfamiliar food - made her sick and hungry; she hasn't eaten all day.

Through her vertigo, she noticed a new visitor approach the stage. His solid gut contradicted the huge bulges on his limbs and front, muscles forged from many battles. The dancer's main concern was his nude, caramel body. Only a white undergarment covered the front of his large penis and the crack of his fat buttocks.

"Is that Slab? Hey, fat ass! Get off the stage, we want to see the woman, not your ugly rear!"

The man known as Slab stopped in front of Saber. "I am part of the entertainment." Like a bear, he bellowed, "She is a warrior from her land. I am here to make her submit, show her our people are stronger than hers ever is."

Murmurs and whispers dominated the air. Some sounded concerned, others confused. To Saber, she knew the audience became excited, to see a light-skinned delicacy like her fall to the rough advances of their native strongman.

"Your master says you may fight." Slab took a step forward. "There is no promise of freedom. Either strike me down or be taken as my woman in front of these people."

The statement angered the blonde dancer. She clenched her hands into fists and took a stance. When she prepared to meet the huge man, her legs became weak. An unseen force sucked the life out of her body.

On his end, Slab merely watched with amusement. He pulled his arm back. "I see this is also your master's will." The man backhanded Saber across her cheek. She spun once before her body collapsed into a crumpled heap.

The injured woman licked her lips to taste blood. When she tried to get up, a heavy foot planted on top of her cheek. Its added weight pushed that part of her body into the ground, rotated to make sure every part of Saber's head was smeared with the smell and dirt of the bare toes.

"Do you see this? They claim she is their strongest warrior." Slab tapped his heel against Saber's mouth, leaving dirt on her lips. "One strike from my hand made her fall. This holds true to her people; our country's might alone will overtake hers!'

The audience, drunk and sober, cheered. The fallen woman didn't care for this as much as her enemy's loincloth falling on her face. The moment she smelled the piss and shit on the sheepskin, she chucked it off of her face with gags.

"And as the victor, I claim my prize!" Slab stood over Saber with his cock, a fat sausage filling the air with its sweaty stink. After he kicked her face to leave her dazed, the warrior turned around to present his monstrous buttocks in the dancer's direction.

Before the blonde woman could react, the ass slammed into her face. Its size covered most of her head, made it difficult for her to breath through its thick skin. She bucked and flailed, yet nothing forced the heavy man off of her body.

"Yeah, Slab. Make the woman your mistress!"

Saber cried against the ass when she felt chubby fingers play with her nipples. Added slaps to her chest and stomach created a mold of pain and pleasure.

"She likes it! The bitch likes being his slave!"

The audience's cheers and laughs embarrassed Saber. Yet, the odor from the close asshole forced her to focus on not puking. By then, Slab moved onto playing with her pussy, sticking two fingers in and out of her hole.

"Woman, if you want me to finish, give me pleasure. Do not rely on me to do it for you."

Saber understood the simple command. With reluctance, she tapped Slab's asshole with her tongue. The most sour, bitter taste stuck onto the muscle. Since her hands were outside and the warrior wouldn't stop fingering her, she continued to lick the puckered flesh.

She tried to be patient in hopes Slab would get off soon. However, the two fingers inside her pussy didn't help, not as they stretched out her vagina as well as a penis did.

When Saber came from the fingering, she retched. The smell began to overload her system. If she was given any meals, her stomach would have likely expelled it from her stomach. This odorous torture ended after Slab stood up, leaving the dancer to gasp for the air of the bar (not much of an alternative).

The audience laughed at her pathetic state. A scarlet blush colored Saber's cheek. Her shame weakened her enough for Slab to wrap his hands around her sides. Like a carrot, she was picked up. Upside-down, her mouth tapped against a large cockhead. Her eyes widened when she realized the man's member had fully erected almost a foot long, one of the biggest she's seen in her long line of past suitors.

When her lips were about to meet the dick again, the dancer turned her head to let her cheek press against the tip. Moving backwards, she felt Slab's large tongue force into her vagina. Its slick form wiggled inside like a worm, filled her more than the tiniest penis she ever had. When the long muscle rubbed against her g-spot, she cried. Her open mouth became filled with the awaiting dick.

As Slab worked her pussy, Saber tried to take the cock into her mouth. Its large size almost unhinged her mouth like a sub sandwich. When her lover pulled on her head to make his dick go deeper, something in her jaw cracked. The pain created tears in her eyes.

"You are like a little doll." Slab let go of his partner. She hit the hard floor head first. "I try to have fun, you break so easily."

Again, the large man put his hands on Saber's sides. This time, he lifted her body off of the floor, let her limbs dangle in the air. His dick shot up to aim at its target, her drooling snatch.

Still weak from Morgan's curse, the blonde dancer was only able to grit her teeth, bear the pain of the huge cock burying into the depths of her hole. She strained when the penis struggled to go in like a fat cat stuck inside a doggy door.

"Excellent, you have discipline." Slab managed to get most of his huge dick inside. Despite the large amount of fluids in her vagina, Saber still shook from the stretching.

The crowd encouraged for the warrior to continue. Slab obliged by pulling Saber forward while he pulled back his hips. Halfway out, he inserted it back inside. All of the dancer's body became covered in a sheet of sweat.

By the third pump, the blonde woman began to whimper. In mid-air, she tried not to show weakness in this fucking. This effort became moot the moment she cried after Slab pounded back into her pussy with all his strength.

The imprint of his shoved dick showed as a bump on her stomach. Everyone cried in jubilee, leaving Saber as the only sad one, a victim being used like an onahole.

Without warning, Slab fired his cum inside Saber. She cried out as she too experienced an incredible orgasm. Shaking, twitching, her eyes lost life. Drool fell from her mouth, a sign her mind became numb from the simultaneous release. She could only groan as ropes of semen spurted into her womb, created another bulge around the stomach separate from the cock bulge.

"I look forward to the day we invade her lands!" Slab released Saber. He didn't care how she slid off his wet dick, hit the floor hard like a sack of condoms. She couldn't move, let alone close her legs to stop the puddle of white goo from pouring out of her hole.

Again, the bar became filled with the joyous cries of depraved men. Saber hated this, being treated like a pornstar in front of a crowd. Her experience - the loss of her entire life - made her feel bitter about sex ever since.

Since her slave life began, Saber regretted allowing Lancelot to take her virginity that day. The fallen king silently lamented as Slab grabbed her head to raise it up for all to see her body, present her like a cum-stained human trophy.

* * *

Rin buried her face into hands. "Saber, even if that history is fake, I...I'm sorry you had to experience that. I'm so sorry, no decent human being should ever have to be treated like that."

The mage peeked from her hands. "Unless you...liked it?"

"I hated it. There was a choice in my previous affairs." Saber leaned in her chair. "Life as a slave came with a different perspective, different rules. Living a former life as a king made it hard for me to conform."

The blonde knight clutched her clothes. Sweat rolled down her face. She tried to calm down her breathing, forced down the pressure growing in her chest.

Rin didn't seem to notice as she looked at the sky. "So you chose to live that life? Why? At that point, it feels like...I don't know, something had to be done."

"I tried. The slavers would not allow me to take my own life." As sad as she was, Saber's face scrunched more from the new pain inside her body. "Then...then, he came. He saved me only to die...for a love I did not deserve."

The storyteller wrapped arms around her chest. Her shivering finally caught Rin's attention for her to ask, "Saber?! What's wrong?"

"These memories, something...something isn't right with them." The blonde woman clutched her head with shaky hands. "It feels like they're drilling into my head. It hurts!"

The mage rubbed her friend's back with one hand. She used the other to fish for a magical stone from her pocket. "What the hell? Is the person responsible for this memory ordeal trying to give you a lobotomy?"

Saber couldn't answer after the pain increased in size. When her vision blurred, she closed her eyes. Rin's voice sounded far until there was no trace of it to be heard.

When she reopened her eyes, the knight found herself underwater. Unsure why, she then realized the ragged clothes she had on were akin to the set she had in one memory.

Whether she was in the past or the present, Saber wasn't sure. She could only continue to wonder as air bubbles came out of her mouth. The water pulled her back, forced her to watch the light at the surface grow dim.

Then she remembered this was the moment she wanted to let death embrace her, free her from the cruelties of life. After all that she had suffered, Saber gladly became still drown herself in this freezing darkness.

A/N: The sad part is this isn't over. Saber's attacker is still hidden. Plus, her history is also going to alter. She'll experience this in the next chapter, the next arc of this story.


	4. Iterum, Prav Saber

Chapter 4: Iterum, Prav Saber

A/N: Onto the second arc. Time for a new setting in these raunchy trips down memory lanes.

* * *

Saber welcomed the darkness, the embrace of the abyss. A recollection of her altered past, a history changed by powerful magic, introduced her to much shame and pain. It may not have been her intention to die, but it wasn't a terrible fate. Since she became a Heroic Spirit, Arturia Pendragon believed she was destined to vanish even if her dream of a saved Britain did not become realized.

"Arturia, wake up."

A splash of pain washed over her face. Saber did not like this sensation as a dead woman – or a Spirit. When the same strike met her other side, she realized this was not oblivion or the Throne of Heroes. She was still alive.

"Arturia, it's time to commence training. If you don't, then we'll never win the Holy Grail War."

The blonde woman snapped her eyes open. She looked around to discover she was inside a bronze, marble room. This glossy area also had four columns that stretched from the bottom to the top, held up the ceiling with their sturdy, twisted bodies. The strangest detail was the floor, a flat plane marked with glyphs and markings. When she analyzed its full shape, Saber realized she was on top of a huge magical circle.

The former king also realized she was not alone. A man dressed in a dark tank top and beige shorts stood before her. As slim as he was, Saber could tell he was a hardened warrior by his stance, hard muscles, and demeanor. More than his messy hair, his empty gaze helped her recognize this man was from a past, a time much ahead of the days of Old Britain.

"Kiritsugu!"

"It's master, you cunt." The man struck Saber's cheek with the back of his hand. She fell so easily because transparent wires had been wrapped around her wrists and ankles. It became a concern that she did not have any clothes on her person. "I thought we made this clear after we summoned your skanky ass into this world."

Arturia coughed after her 'master' kicked her in the stomach. The stench of cigarette heightened her sense of discomfort. She remembered his title only had relevance in a past Holy Grail War. With the recent flashbacks, she wasn't surprised to find herself remembering another altered event.

"It surprises me that the raunchy king of Britain doesn't find this situation appealing." Kiritsugu lifted Saber's chin with one hand. When their eyes met, he snickered, "Of course, you didn't seem to enjoy the past days of foreplay."

Saber was surprised by the wetness dripping from her pussy. New memories of the past days poured into her mind like water, explained that she experienced a 'sensual' welcome all directed by her current master. Dildos, fingering, and tit fondling; these acts did not define the man she remembered, who she fought with before the tragic end of the War she was reliving again.

"Now Arturia, remember what I said we were going to do yesterday?" Kiritsugu unzipped his pants. When the shorts fell, he also pushed down his drawers. Out sprung a cock equipped with a red, bulbous head. Even when it wasn't the biggest she's seen, the woman experienced some form of suspense, like her body braced itself for a scar or wound on an instinctual level.

When she fished through her new memories, Saber found the answer to the question. However, she could not answer out of confusion. The silence did not stop Kiritsugu from rolling her over onto her stomach. The man unhooked the ankle chains to spread the legs apart.

"Did you forget? Then don't blame me for your ignorance if you're not prepared."

The bound woman didn't believe being penetrated was a bad experience. As a depraved king, she had dongs of all shapes in sizes in her birth canal. And yet, she could not shake off the fear that radiated from her core. She shivered when the dickhead poked the snatch from behind.

"Just to jog your memory, I'm going to fuck your virgin flower balls deep, just as you like it when you rode every horse and its cock in the days you ruled with an iron clitoris."

Pain erupted from the vagina. Saber puffed out hot air. She gritted her teeth as the cock squeezed through a weak barrier, a hymen she did not realize existed. She pressed her forehead against the ground and tried to endure the pain without acting like a whore in distress.

When the inside penis stopped at one spot Saber tried to relax. She dug her fingernails into the floor after the man pulled his penis out. Her vaginal walls tugged on the meat stick so hard, one pull dragged the lower bottom of her body with his.

"As told in the legends, you cannot release a cock until it is dry of semen." Kiritsugu rammed his dick back inside. Saber cried as his hips slapped against her buttocks. She despised her Master for lacking consideration unlike Lancelot, the other male who was her first in the old days. This comparison left her bitter as her body rose and dropped, hit the floor whenever Kiritsugu nailed her pussy into the ground.

"Come on, Arturia." Kiritsugu hovered his head next to Saber's. He also placed his hands on top of hers and placed his front onto her sweaty back. "There is no need for modesty. Feel free to enjoy yourself. In this era, it is still perfectly fine to be a cute, slutty knight behind closed doors."

The woman did not appreciate her Master's snide remark. As the thrusts resumed, pain began to turn into pleasure. Saber soon found the need to move her hips, help the man dig deeper into her pussy.

Words took form in her mind like a mist. Saber held back the need to say them, this plea. A familiar emotion tried to convince her otherwise. Desire grew as her master missed the area she oh so desired for him to hit until she couldn't take it anymore.

"A, a little to the right."

Kiritsugu came to a complete halt. The Master clamped his arms around her upper body - placed arms under her breasts - so her humps could not bring her pussy more delightful friction. "What did you say?"

Saber winced when the man's breath hit her ear. Humiliated, she whimpered, "R-right. It'll feel better if you can hit there."

"I know that, but that is not how you make a request. I taught you how to say it minutes ago, so say it."

Kiritsugu's snap scared the former king. This fear mixed inside her body, a cauldron filled with a chemical mixture that revived the depravity she thrived on back then.

"Master, p-please go right," she huffed. "I will feel much better if you strike that part of my uterus."

"And never forget that. It's how you address me from now on."

Saber found it odd that Kiritsugu cared about titles. She couldn't care less when he restarted his thrusts, smacked the tip of his cock into her requested area. Waves of pleasure flowed over her nerves and skin. The g-spot contact gave her the rush she wanted, the same sensation that had turned her into such a slut centuries before.

Several minutes in, the woman's lower body quivered. She dug her nails into her lover's back - tried not to scratch him or risk incurring more of his wrath. When his thrusts intensified, Saber's snatch tightened before it leaked a large stream of juices.

"You came." Kiritsugu grabbed a fistful of Saber's hair and pulled to raise her head. This revealed her blush and drool; she almost passed out from her new body's first orgasm. The man sneered, "How strange. I get to see this kind of face from you, the majestic whore of Britain. Le'ts see what else you can show as we keep going."

The woman felt insulted. She planned to not participate any more than she did just to spite the rude bastard. This plan found a problem when Kiritsugu forced to roll over so he could place her ankles on his shoulders. After getting on his knees, he descended hard to slam his dick into the wet snatch. Saber squirmed. This missionary left her weak after the man's sturdy penis delved deep enough to rub against her cervix.

"Gh, K-kiritsugu."

The master blinked before he swiped sweat from his forehead. He sighed, "You made the same mistake. That's fucking annoying; we'll have to fix that with training."

The comment unnerved Saber. What she did not expect was for Kiritisugu to push her legs off of his shoulders. When he pulled his dick out, a chill settled onto her body.

"I believe a suitable punishment is not to make you cum through the appropriate ways." The man placed three fingers against the soaked vagina. "So for today, you'll have to settle for this."

The digits went inside. They slid on until the knuckles met the vagina's lips. Kiritsugu curled them in different directions. Although these were more of his flexible instruments, Saber didn't like them. She preferred heavy blows that could made her insides tingle; the depraved king desired dick.

But the woman did not want to beg. She feared this would not only tarnish her pride, but also satisfy her current partner. To this end, Saber endured the weaker form of penetration. When minutes of this foreplay passed, the trapped woman almost broke down into begging for cock.

"Amazing, it still takes a bull's penis to satisfy you." The amused Kiritsugu stopped his fingers. He took a deep breath. "But this is taking too long. Let's finish with this: **Time Alter - Double Accel**."

Saber squinted when the digits attacked her hole with great speed. Her body rocked with the finger thrusts; she couldn't believe her Master had magic that helped him move this fast.

" **Time Alter - Triple Accel."**

As he shoved more of his hand into the pussy, Kiritsugu's entire arm became a blur. The woman screamed; she never expected hands to be this swift. The finger fucking even gave the same pleasure that his penis gave her. Her master's skill and magic made her shudder until a glob of fluids poured out of the vag.

"A **Double Accel** usually does the trick for a whore. A seasoned cum dump only last a second against **Triple** ; what would that make you, my _adorable_ king?"

With a twisted grin, Kiritsugu smeared his wet hand against Saber's stomach. She tried to protest, but only hot breaths escaped her mouth. She settled for a glare that should have shared her inner ire for lewd master.

"No need to answer, I already have one in mind." The man stood up and stretched out his arms. When he put his clothes back on, he walked towards the door. "And this isn't over. Believe it or not, there's a purpose for all of this. We'll need to reach the goal before taking part in the Holy Grail, so steel yourself. For the next few days, others will have a turn with your body, Lancer."

The mention of more disturbed Saber, but not because she was about to be used like a meat condom in the near future. The dislike related to a thrill that originated from her heart, an uncontrollable lust that made brought upon a downfall full of many regrets. She could only pray that she could find a way to alter the destiny of this similar path someway, somehow.

* * *

"Saber? Saber! Wake up! You're killing him!"

Saber opened her eyes. When she felt tension in her arms, the woman looked up to realize the attached hands squeezed a neck. Saber became horrified to see that her victim was a familiar man with red hair, Shirou Emiya, her current Master (much kinder than the one who fucked her in the previous paragraphs).

"G-good morning."

His choke convinced Saber to release her hold. He fell until his back slammed onto the carpet floor with a thud. After she confirmed herself to be atop on a plain white bed that was inside a beige room, she tried to help him up. A hand grabbed her arm to yank the body the other direction.

"Oh, Saber, you're okay!"

The blonde woman's head fell on top of a red shirt. A hug pressed her face into the breasts beneath the cotton cloth. Saber looked up to see a teary-eyed Rin. Sporting her usual dark pigtails, the magus friend had sat on the other side of the bed before sharing the current embrace.

"Hello Rin. What happened?"

A glowing fist crashed into Saber's head. Pain erupted from the same spot before a small bump grew out of there. The victim rubbed the wound as the attacker, a vengeful Rin, blew green energy off of the knuckle and released the hug.

"What happened?! Don't ask me that with a straight face!" The mage pointed a finger at the bedded woman. "You fell into the ocean. I thought you wanted to go for a quick dip even if it was a weird time in that fucking weather! Then I jumped in to get your dumb, smoking ass and those tiny tits out of the water!"

Saber expressed a nervous smile - tried not to mind the comment about her small breasts. She also realized she was nude from neck down to the feet. After she pulled up sheets to cover her chest, she glanced at the other side to look at Shirou, a man on the rise from his injury.

"Did she call you for help?"

"No, I was already there." The red-haired Master smiled, "This may sound strange, but I had a feeling you were in trouble. All of these weird memories popped into my head during work today."

"As Master and Servant, her new memories must have transferred to you as well. How fortunate." Rin glanced outside a window. Saber followed to see yellow dots flash in the darkness. Lights from these random buildings were the usual sight within the city during the late evening. "He also rented this room for us to sleep in. Paid a pretty penny; the entire Emiya household may starve for a month."

Rin giggled at her own joke as she wiped her eyes wet from humor and worry. Saber looked at Shirou and frowned, "You paid for a room? Why did you do that? We might starve!"

"Let's not think about food. There's other stuff to worry about." Shirou leaned into a different wooden chair. After a sigh, he remarked, "You should probably tell us why you threw yourself into the ocean. And just to add, Rin told me everything the both of you did today. I'm on the same page as far as this point."

Saber grimaced. She didn't intend to involve her Master, but it couldn't be helped now that he knew everything - with some unwanted help (Rin).

"Then to start, we were at the pier because the location matched one memory I had of a ship that had taken me to a foreign land as a slave." Saber pressed a hand against her forehead. "But now it's gone. The timeline has jumped to the War before our own, here in Fuyuki."

"Back when we were kids? Eww, was I there?" Rin stuck out her tongue. "Gross, I better not be involved in some perverted scene. I saw those hentai magazines with lolis and fat old men, not good scenarios."

Saber had to wonder why her friend's chest heaved from heavy breaths. Rin's red cheeks were another sign of arousal. The blonde woman ignored this - had a mind to talk to the mage about her behavior later.

"No, you were not. Shirou's father was there."

"The old man?" The mentioned Master looked around to see the women's silent stares. "That's what I called him. It didn't seem right to call him dad at the time."

"It does sound strange if someone else heard it," Rin shrugged. "But no hard feelings from me. I once looked up to a father who gave my sister away to another family he knew would treat her like shit. Anyways, continue, Saber!"

Saber felt a sweat drop from her forehead. When she tightened her hold on the bed sheet, she said, "A-as I was saying, he summoned me as a Servant. Things were a bit different though, much different."

"That different?" Shirou's face scrunched from discomfort. "Do I...need to hear the details? Cause we don't have to if it doesn't relate to anything we need to know."

"Well, I do, so get out." Rin motioned her head towards the door. "That is, if you can't handle it. I want to hear everything from the start to the end. We need to investigate that memory like the rest."

The male Master shook his head. He groaned, "She shouldn't talk about it. One of the reasons I got this room was for us to talk away from the house in case we bring danger to Sakura and Taiga. Saber also needs to focus on giving us the details soon so we can rest here, then go out and see if we can find the person or thing that's making her-."

Rin chucked a huge blanket on top of Shirou. As he struggled to get out, the mage drop-kicked him in the head. The body toppled over like a building in an earthquake. The vicious woman slammed a glowing hand on top of his body and chanted an incantation that spread the light over his form.

The entire scenario played out in front of a horrified Saber. "Rin, why-."

"He'll be out for a bit." The mage tapped the covered body with her foot. When it did not move, she chirped, "Go on, keep talking. We can't dilly-dally on the non-essentials. Give me all the raunchy parts."

The bedded woman tried to protest. Rin's hungry eyes implied rejection was not an option for the eager woman - lest Saber also find the same fate as poor Shirou.

After she took in a deep breath, Saber closed her eyes. Past scenes appeared in her mind that made all five of her senses tingle. This reaction was all imprinted into her by her previous Master's rough treatment.

* * *

"Hm, still nothing. Keep going."

Kiritsugu's order gave a fat, naked man permission to move his hips. The attached penis jammed into Saber's mouth - stretched the corners out a millimeter more. The eleven-inch piece squeezed out fluids, drool from the mouth and tears from the victim's eyes.

The Servant tried to handle this forced blowjob on her back. It was not an easy task, not when her huge, dark-skinned partner tongued the vagina with his large tongue. Kisses and hard sucks stretched the pink flesh that earned moans from the woman's mouth.

"Still nothing." Kiritsugu ran a hand through his hair. On an iron folding chair in a dark sweater and jeans, he trained his eyes on the floor's magical circle. For the past few days, he used this room to make his Servant go through gangbangs and train sessions. Many men fucked her; Saber had yet to understand the why. This scared her because she enjoyed some occasions very much like her old self did, as the raunchy king of Britain.

"Don't finish in her mouth. Just dump it all into the other hole."

Saber tried to protest; the words came out as a gurgle. Her well-endowed friend used one last thrust to shove the cock down her throat, make her choke. When he raised his lower body to take out the spit-covered penis, the dark man licked the entire vag - up across the piss hole to the clitoris. The final lick made the Servant shiver as juices spilled out of her snatch, one orgasm out of many this gigolo had given her in the past hour.

"So are we done after I give her nectar from my coconuts?" The man swung his head back to flip his long, curly hair. He spoke perfect Japanese for a Samoan, someone Kiritsugu had invited from Hawaii to come over for this job. "Is this alright?"

The one-man audience raised an eyebrow. "Would you really like to know that answer, Kan?"

""No, not really." The gigolo turned Saber's body around like a roulette. "I just like to get paid for fucking this woman."

"I'm more than just some woman!" The Servant screeched when her partner speared her pussy with his dick. She shook and squirmed as Kan fucked at full throttle. Already, her pussy ripped into a new size to accommodate for the dong's massive build.

"Ooh, ah, sl-slow down!"

"Keep breeding her." Kiritsugu took out a cigarette and lighter from his back pocket. He ignored his Servant's glare. "Do it hard and feel free to do it the way you like it."

"Lots of thanks, my friend!" Kan turned Saber's body to the side. He lifted one leg and slung it over his shoulder. This widespread angle allowed him to pound into the hole as deep as his schlong could go, mostly hit the area between the cervix and womb. Already, his lover came many times - her lower body quaked constantly and squeezed out loads of love honey. She tried to rebel by masking her orgasmic delight with a sour face.

Saber knew her heated groans and organic liquid helped Kan fuck harder and deeper. When his attack focused on stimulating her womb, her mind became hazy. This began her descent into a lesser state of mind she vowed to never experience (she already broke it with the last, five men and one woman).

"That's a nice smile." The Samoan gigolo grabbed the woman's outstretched tongue with two fingers. When he rubbed it, she huffed with joy. "Yes, it's not good to look mad when you are really happy."

Saber understood Kan's reference to her current expression: a smiling bitch who welcomed this breeding. She didn't even mind when he wrapped an armpit around her head and shoved her face into his armpit. Although the man took a shower before, this flesh oozed a noxious element that filled the Servant's nostrils and smeared on her face. The receiver welcomed it all even when she thought this sort of filth was to only be found in the deepest, darkest spot of a dragon's asshole.

"I'm going to cum. Make sure you can too!"

Hot lava invaded Saber's innards. This goo spilled into and warmed her womb. Both insemination and repulsive smell brought upon Saber's own orgasm, the largest she's had all day. Her body twitched from the mind-blowing experience. Afflicted with depraved madness, the woman took a huge whiff of his armpit, that god-forsaken stench, with a snort.

The insemination continued until Kan pushed her off of his body. Like a sack of meat, she rolled across the floor to a stop. The gigolo sat on his haunches and growled, "That was good." When he shook his flaccid dick, Saber didn't mind that she was about to go through another round of fuck-the-Servant.

"Stop, you're done." Kiritsugu blew out a cloud of smoke from his mouth with cigarette in hand. He aimed the smoking stick at the door. "Payment has been sent to your account. I'll let you know what happens later, but you need to leave before the castle hosts get angry."

"Goddamn, what a shame." Kan hopped onto his feet - flexible for a man of his size. He high-fived Kiritsugu as he made his way to the door. "Gonna get myself a whore then. If you get sick of your wife and mistress, let me know and I'll save one for you."

Kan left through the entrance. When the door slammed shut, silence fell upon the room. Saber chose to remain still, bask in the aftermath of a passionate lovemaking. She couldn't this for long after her Master walked over to stand over her prone form.

"I'm sure you would like to know why I'm doing this, right?"

The ravished woman would have cursed at the man for this late info. She couldn't out of fear that her current attitude would make her say something unintelligent or embarrassing.

"We both know the Einzberns, our gracious sponsors, are weird fucks. They told me to do this since day one, present debauchery that made you famous back in the old days, the Royal Whore of Britain."

Saber had a feeling this was the case. Although he was a poor excuse for a human being, she always believed her Master was one who put business before pleasure."

"I figured being the familiar of a succubus would convince them I'm good at this task. They also hired me to represent them in the upcoming Holy War, so my choice for your treatment is none of anyone's concern."

Saber sensed a hint of regret in the man's tone. She couldn't think on it too long when his foot crashed into her stomach. She squealed from the pain and raw sensation that came from leftover semen spilling out of her gaping, blushing hole.

"And according to those sponsors, we're going to discover your true power as Lancer with this method. Since this time with Kan didn't work, then we'll need to adapt a new process."

Again, the door opened. This time, a woman with long, snowy hair entered. In a heavenly dress, the arrival strode in until she stopped near Kiritsugu and the Servant. Saber's eyes widened by the time her Master finished, "She'll be your next partner. Take a good look because you'll be able to indulge her body differently than the others did with yours."

The word, 'different,' scared Saber more than excited her as she tried to make sense of this scenario. For the life of her, the Servant could find more reasons than less for her Master not to offer his own wife, Irisviel, as a fellow participant in this attempt to prove the Einzbern's theory correct. But she knew she would have to ravage the gorgeous lady. All she could hope was that the result would not corrupt her, for she believed that was a price she was willing to pay more than losing the war for the Holy Grail.

* * *

A/N: I didn't direclty mention them, but there's some details changed compared to the stuff we saw in Fate/Zero. It'll be important for the future chapters (whenever I can get those done)


End file.
